Fighting Till The End
by Corinthiaa
Summary: Corinthia and her family are scarcely getting by since the End of the World, but now a new challenge arises. By day she's chased by demons, and courted by a monster at night. If she wants to win this battle for herself and the world around her she must choose between what she cares for most, and what she's beginning to care for. (Language, violence, some themes, rated M INCASE)
1. Fighting Till The End

**Well guys...decided to post a new story... maybe it'll motivate me to write on it more lol :) Hope you enjoy~**

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Everyone else belongs to me. :3**

* * *

"_And_ if there's any road block, or lava flow, or demon, or stranger, or monster, or problems, or trees bursting into flames randomly, or the new police, or-"

"Aunt Lucy." A young teenage girl interrupted staring at her with an eyebrow raised. "You've told me this a million times. If anything happens, I promise, I'll come home. Okay?" the girl sighed, blinking at the elder woman with bright green eyes, her shoulders slack in Lucy's tight bony grip.

"Okay, but Corinthia… I love you. I just don't want to lose you to anything or anyone- not to mention those damned robots flitting about."

Corinthia smiled at her fretting aunt. The elder had been going on with the 'or's' for the last 15 minutes, Corinthia had no idea there was so many problems she could think of, and she never repeated one of them!

"Lucy, baby… she needs to go to the store." Her uncle said from the living room after a moment of awkward silence, where she continued to grip Corinthia's shoulders tightly. "She can't go if you don't let go of her, sweetheart." He continued, trying to peer over the back of his chair at the two women in the kitchen. Corinthia was trying her hardest not to roll her eyes at her worrisome aunt, and instead clenched her jaw.

The only reason her aunt was fretting so much was because she was "only 19", her uncle had broken his leg, and then of course…

**_The world has ended_**!

"Be back soon." Corinthia assured, grabbing the money passed over by her uncle, and walking out the door after prying herself away from her aunt's tight grasp.

"Don't get hu-" She quickly shut the door, and sprinted down the steps, wincing as she felt the dry grass crackle under her tennis-shoes.

The world has ended. Fallen into eternal darkness. For two weeks the world has been ravaged with dark blood red, and pitch black clouds, causing the sun to shine no more, and the rain to feel like acid. The land was dry and cracked looking more deserted than the desert (No pun intended), and that's saying something. Dead, ashen grey trees littered the rural town and plants would randomly burst into flames caused by the large lava filled cracks that were spread out across the land. Even the air felt dead; it was putrid, and felt dry, burning her nostrils. Demons and lowly ilk of that sort prowled the surface looking for unsuspecting victims to bring to their Master for who knows what reasons.

Oh, speaking of which…The Master. Not much is known about this man, nor has she paid any attention to what has _been_ said, all she cares about is her wonderful, once colorful world was dark, and bleak. Dead.

Now you may think, 'Why in the world is this girl walking out into this world she just described, and going to get groceries!?' simply because it's needed. Her uncle would have, but his leg is broken, and she hasn't been outside since this all began.

She paused, her thoughts coming to a halt as she gazed at the large crack that seemed to be more of a mini cliff in the road from where one side had risen about 5 feet higher than the other. She kneeled down, and leaned forward, landing lightly on the balls her feet with a small 'thump'. She started forward once more, and after close to 15 minutes of jumping, climbing small cliffs, avoiding flaming trees, and going around large lava pits, she finally found herself at the gas station that was originally only five minutes away.

"Hey Bob." Corinthia greeted smirking at the gas station manager who looked up to her with dull eyes, which brightened at the sight of the smiling young woman.

"Corinthia? Is that really you Cori?" he whispered grinning in a way that it looked as if it almost hurt him, like he hadn't smiled in a long time. "I hadn't seen you in foreva child!"

"Well the world has ended." She countered, smiling slightly, and walking forward. His grin seemed to falter, but he nodded in agreement. Bob, and Corinthia had known each other since she was 11, and when they had first met, they immediately clicked. He was the guy she'd go to when she was getting in trouble, and didn't know where to go, or just to hang out, and earn some money by working the counter. He was actually the guy who taught the femme how to work the register, do stock, get people to buy things they didn't even need to buy, and so on; so with that knowledge at an early age, she got a job pretty easily. Well…had one. Until the world ended 2 weeks ago, of course, then they were forced to close.

"True…" he muttered, pushing one of his long dreadlocks back, before bursting into a grin again. "So what brings you out of your home? You should be inside, it's much safer." He scolded with his large green-grey eyes.

"Uncle broke his leg, aunt in hysterics; I needed air, and took the opportunity. I'm safe, no need to worry… So here's the list, rack it up, and I'll grab the stuff." she said casually passing him the list, and flashing a quick grin at the now eye-rolling cashier.

He and Corinthia talked casually, as she grabbed the multitude of items and set them on the counter, relaxing at the fact that she was free from her stuffy home, savoring the time. Yet she knew that she would have to go back home eventually. Not something she looked forward to too much, but she was going to make it last while she could.

**_VROOM! VROOM! VROOOOOOOM!_**

Bob blanched, his eyes snapping past her to the doors where the loud engine roars echoed from, sending chills up the young femme's spine.

"Hide." He blurted, causing her to sternly shake her head. He narrowed his eyes slightly before reaching under the counter. He must've hit something because not a moment later row after row sank into the ground and replaced itself with new rows full of beef jerky, and other random items, including "biker" stuff.

Corinthia pointed to the rows, mouth open, eye's wide. "Ur…that's new. So…How in the world did-"

"Don't ask hun." He said softly, a hint of a smile appearing on his worried features. "All I'm asking, since you refuse to hide, is to stay quiet, don't move, stay near me, and away from these… guys…"

"Ok…" She said slowly, leaning on the counter, looking at the racks questioningly, almost ignoring what he said. The engine's roar seemed to grow louder, the roar of it shaking the ground, and suddenly it all fell silent, dirt and smoke pouring in from the dirt kicked up at the men on motorcycles that had revved in. With a small gasp her mind immediately rephrased her initial thoughts. These weren't men, not at all.

They were like little red typical demons, about knee height with bright mischievous eyes, and wicked grins with rows of sharp teeth. Yet one stuck out like a sore thumb. A large boar-like beast with sickly yellow eyes, and a large snout stomped in, his eyes scanning the room. He had a large broad chest, thin waist, and largely muscled arms that flexed with every movement. He would have looked like an extremely buff red-skinned human had it not been for the snout shoving out of where a human mouth and nose should be.

He let out a large snort, saying in a rough gargled voice, "Heh-heh. Here we go. This is much better than last time." Corinthia slowly turned her eyes to Bob's blank face. The Jamaican was clearly shaking but for the most part looked static.

The boar-beast grabbed a leather belt with large hands that looked like they could crush bones, and wrapped it around his waist, a dark look on his face.

He let out a series of grunts, and scoffs to the little demons that made higher-pitched shrill sounds in reply. The little demons practically ransacked the place, grabbing anything that they could reach, their excited shrieks molding into each other's making an almost deafening wave of sound. Suddenly one of them stopped in front of her, his eyes growing wide.

It cocked its head, and suddenly jumped wrapping its arms as much as he could around her waist causing her to shriek in surprise and slam her palm sharply against his forehead. It yelped and crashed to the ground as Bob helped Corinthia scramble over the counter. Cries filled the room as they looked to their fallen demon, ignoring her as she fell onto her back to the linoleum floor.

The fallen demon trilled angrily, and looked to the boar whose head snapped to Bob.

"Give me the girl." The boar-beast said in his rough gargled voice, hand outstretched.

"N-No!" Bob said sternly, though his voice wavered. She looked up at him from her place on the floor, and smiled weakly in gratitude for standing up for her as she slumped weakly against the counter's wall. The boar-man stepped forward.

"I said. Give me the girl. _Now_."

* * *

**Posted a new story :3**


	2. Fighting: Making A Stand and Grounded

_**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**_

_**Everyone else belongs to me. :3**_

* * *

(x.x)

Bob was shaking furiously now, and she pursed her lips with worry. She couldn't just sit there, she chided angrily to herself.

"_I said now_!" Corinthia jumped to her feet, diving in front of her friend, intercepting the large, beefy, red hand reaching for Bob. It stopped before her throat (His hand was big enough to grab her throat, and upper chest with ease), the boar-man chuckling lightly. "Standing up now are we?"

"Being a fat-ass now are we?" Corinthia rebutted, her lips pursed in a thin line despite her quivering heart. The boar's snide smirk fell, and he let out a low snarl, grabbing the front of her shirt and dragging her kicking and hissing over the counter. Bob gasped, and began to grab for her but froze at the dirty look the beast gave him, and retreated. "_Let go_!" Corinthia screamed, gagging as his finger dug into her throat and he suddenly released her, a demon hopping onto her arm and digging its own claws into her. "_Hey_!"

"Shut up," he sneered at the struggling girl, "She's yours n-_augh_!?" He stumbled back as the demon that had been clinging to Corinthia landed on his face shrieking, and they crumpled to the ground as a leg swept up under the leader's beefy legs. He roared in fury and threw his minion off his face, lunging at Corinthia only to freeze as a rack of jerky smashed into his face, and a broom ontop of his head.

"Fuck you! I don't belong to _anybody_!" Corinthia bellowed, swinging the rack back once more, and swinging in for another blow. The beast stumbled back, with a furious bellowed and clutched his now broken snout.

Bob was smacking aside the little beasts with a broom, his creamy mocha face that was usually sported a warm smile now set in a ferocious snarl.

"I hope that got it through your head!" Corinthia snarled, swinging the rack once more and knocking him back and towards the door. He stumbled, and crumpled to the ground in a heap, a low groan escaping his being as the demons stopped attacking the two and went to check on their boss.

"Get out." Bob and Corinthia hissed in unison, make-shift weapons raised. The leader gave them a dirty look and even though he was on the ground he looked even more gruesome and intimidating then when he came in with the blood running down his nose and off a large split in his forehead.

The demons let out their furious warbles, now covered in bruises and dirt themselves, and struggled to get their boss to his feet, and finally resorted to dragging the beast out.

One little demon pulled away from the group, and Corinthia realized it was the one who had apparently tried to take ownership over her, and it stood before her his little chest puffed out. "We'll be back, you better believe it!" The engines roared once more and they began to hurriedly take their leave.

"Oh _ha ha_, get out of here." Corinthia snarled, walking up to the little demon and kicking it in the stomach sending it screeching, and flying out of the building. Almost as quick as they came they were gone. Corinthia dropped her weapon and turned around grabbing Bob in a tight hug causing the man to drop his broom in surprise. "I'm so sorry… it grabbed me and scared me. I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine darlin'." He murmured quietly, patting her back. "Come on, take what you want and lots of it. It's too dangerous to run this shop anymore."

"I'm sorry…" Corinthia whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's ok-"

"No, it's _not_! I've cause you to go out of business, and now you can't support your family."

He laughed lightly, and pushed her back wiping at a tear that was making its way down her cheek. "I have plenty of stock to last me and ma family. Don'tchu worry, child."

After a few more minutes of trying to calm down the fretting femme, they managed to gather all they needed and shut down the store one last time. Bob was gathering all the money and shoving everything of use into a large, unsuspecting bag, and Corinthia was turning out the lights. "What if I don't see you again?"

"Oh, you will, darlin'. I've told you time and time again-"

Corinthia interrupted with a shaky laugh and a watery smile, "It's never goodbye; it's always see you again soon."

He rubbed the top of her head, and hefted his bag up onto his shoulders, smiling as they walked out of the store, arms full of bags.

"See you later, child."

Corinthia waved shakily, smiling at his retreating figure, "See you, Bob."

(x.x) 2 days later (x.x)

Corinthia sighed and dug her face into her pillow a sigh escaping her lips.

She was grounded. Severely grounded. What else was she to tell her aunt when Corinthia returned with a bounty of supplies that could last them for months? She told her the truth, got screamed at by her aunt and congratulated by her uncle, got chased around the house by said aunt, and then severely grounded by the same woman. She was forbidden to leave her room and was only allowed out for 15 minutes every two hours…and she couldn't read any of the books that lined her two walls. Blast.

Corinthia rolled out of bed, and sighed deeply as she walked to her window and pushed it open. Reading was the only thing she's been doing since the world ended. Now she wasn't allowed to do even _that_. She leaned out the window and grunted as a wave of hot air slapped her face. Even if it was hot, it was better than-

"You shut that window!"

That.

* * *

_**Short chapters :) I think Ill do mostly short chapters but this story gets really intense really fast and near the end it's intensity level is OVER 9000!**_


	3. Fighting: Hidden Rooms & Professing Love

**_All other characters besides the actual thing of Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers._**

**_Hope you guys enjoy!_**

**_(WARNING: the next chapter will have character death. Not gruesome, but you will know that they have passed.)_**

* * *

_**(x.x)**_

Corinthia curled her lips and leaned back slapping the windows mostly shut and turned sharply. "Yes ma'am." Corinthia mocked, flopping onto her bed, and huffing out lowly. Corinthia cringed as she heard her aunt stomping up the stairs, and her door get quite literally kicked in.

"What did you say?"

"I said, _'Yes ma'am_,'." Corinthia grunted, turning away from her aunt and nuzzling her face into her pillow.

"Don't get that attitude with me!"

"Or what?" Corinthia sighed, sitting up suddenly. "You'll ground me? I'm already grounded! I can't go outside because the world has ended, I can't read, I can't go out of my room! I'm turning into a vegetable, a brainless fucking _vegetable_!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Or _what_?"

"Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that!"

"You know I am right, Lucy! There is no going around that fact! Gosh I hate-"

"Stop it!"

"I ha-"

"_Gosh you are just like your mother_!"

The girl stopped and stepped back, tripping and landing on her bed as she stared up at the woman. "Oh, so…that's how it is?" Corinthia whispered, narrowing her eyes at her aunt. "Way to hit below the belt…" she whispered, grabbing her pillow and placing it on her lap as she lowered her head.

Lucy clapped a hand over her eyes, and rubbed at her face before sitting beside Corinthia on her bed, Corinthia turning away from her. "I'm sorry. I know your mother is a touchy subject…I shouldn't have brought it up, or used it as an insult."

"It's whatever."

"No, it's not. Come here." Lucy sighed, gathering Corinthia into her arms and kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Aunt Lucy, it's just… I can't- I can't stand this anymore! The world is screwed! Why do we keep on living!?"

Lucy tensed and tilted Corinthia's head up so she could meet her eyes, "Because there is always a reason for living, Cora. There is always something to live for, always."

"Uh…Girls! You may want to see this!"

The two pulled away from their family moment and hurried down the steps to see Uncle Luke, peering out a crack in the window shade. It was as if a small army had appeared in their front yard of angry little demons, and three human-like figures at the end of the lawn. "I think…they found you, Cora. Get in the hidden room, now." Her uncle ordered, looking to her.

Corinthia faltered for a moment before her aunt gave her a gentle push out of the room, kissing her head. "Glad to see you two fought and made up, was wondering how much longer you were going to be at her throat." He chuckled, smiling as his wife gently nudged him aside.

"It took a bit, Luke… Luke…if we die today," she whispered stunning Luke as he whipped his head to her, "I want you to know that I'm glad I met you. You are the single most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I love you more than anything on this Earth and I'm so glad you're my soulmate, friend, lover, and husband." Her blue eyes were staring deeply into his brown ones and he smiled faintly, catching her in his large arms and giving her a little twirl like he did many years ago on their wedding day and kissed her.

"And I love you too." He whispered gruffly, smiling as his wife accepted his lack of words and kissed him once more before a sharp knock on the door. He released her and Lucy pushed her hair back, opening the door with a wan smile.

"Why, hello," she greeted to a tall rather buff being. This must have been the boar-man that Corinthia fought because he had the same body type as she had described and not to mention a slightly crooked nose. That'a girl. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," he snarled lowly, "Where's the girl?" In reality the girl was hidden in the secret wall of their kitchen, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Girl?" Lucy feigned confusion as the beast narrowed its eyes at her.

"Yes. The little brown haired brat with the green eyes." He grunted, pushing Lucy aside and walking in. Sniffing loudly. "Her smell is everywhere."

"Oh! Her! Yes, we sent her to her mother's in Canada a few days ago. We didn't want her to bring well…trouble. So we sent her away." The beast curled his lips, curled fangs you would see on a feral pig protruding oddly from his maw.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, she was such a trouble maker." Her uncle grunted, as he flipped through channels. Corinthia stayed painfully still in the confined space, and held her breath, straining her ears to hear their voices from the back of the house, but their house was rather…large. It was very long and had two stories, and thanks to her families ability to be wealthy without flaunting it, had built a beautiful house with a meager outer appearance. Her family _really_ enjoyed the saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'.

"Good thing you got rid of her. She would have been you downfall…more like she is your downfall."

Her uncle and aunt looked at the beast in mild surprise.

He swung around, gun whipping out painfully close to Lucy's neck, and Luke bellowed out, "_No_!" launching at the beast, and getting knocked aside. Corinthia jumped at the sound of breaking glass and wood, and screaming, and her heart dropped, struggling violently at the mechanics to get out of the hidden room.

She kicked the door open and dove out of the mini room, stumbling out of the kitchen and running down the long hall towards the sound of fighting.

"There you are." He purred as Corinthia launched herself around the corner, and froze seeing _him_ with her aunt at gun point and her uncle lying on the ground bleeding, and barely conscience.

"Here I am…Let them go."

"Come here first." Corinthia hesitantly stepped forward, and he moved his gun towards her, pointing it at her chest. "Sit." She deadpanned, and stayed standing and he nonchalantly pointed it back at her aunt. Corinthia immediately dropped onto her knees, eyes blazing as he returned it back to her. He let out a loud pig-like shriek and a small army of demons ran in ropes and torches in hand.

"What are you-_augh_! Fuck you!" Corinthia spat as a little demon with a shoe imprint on its stomach grabbed her chest length hair and yanked it back, almost knocking her backwards. The demons immediately began to tie up the three in the room, their Captain watching in mild amusement as Corinthia tried her hardest not to start struggling.

"Good…now. Throw them in a room, board it up, and you know what to do."

"Why are you doing this? You only have a bone to pick with me." Corinthia called out desperately as her aunt and uncle were dragged away, her aunt straining against the demons.

The beast picked her up roughly by her throat causing the girl to gag, and he smirked lightly, saying, "Because I want you to suffer. I want you to hear their screams as they die." His face was painfully close to hers which was becoming an odd shade of purple as he smiled cruelly at her before turning his attention to a demon that came to him, and saluted him.

"What are we to do next Captain?"

"Burn it down."

* * *

**_This is rated 'M' for a reason._**

**_This is a world of chaos- there is murder, close calls, and horrible conditions. Deaths will NOT gruesome- I won't go into detail, but you will know that someone has died. _**

**_In reality NOT a lot of people will die in this story, and most of the people that die- you WILL want dead; trust me._**

**_But there will be that two or so that will die that you will hate me for._**

**_I hope you still love me though ;-;_**


	4. Fighting: Fire And A New Queen

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Everyone else belongs to me. :3**

(x.x)

"**_No_**!" she gasped, gagging as she fought to get out of his grip.

"And you," He said suddenly, turning his attention towards her, "Are coming with me. You're going to be my personal slave for the rest of your miserable li-"

He suddenly snarled, and dropped her, wiping at the large glob of spit on his eyes. Corinthia thrashed on the floor, gathering her breath back, a faint smell of smoke entering her nostrils. "I'd rather _die_ here than be your slave, you fat pig! I'd make your life a fucking _nightmare_!"

"You want to die so bad!? _So be it_!" he bellowed grunting to his demons that dragged her snarling and cursing by her hair to a backroom close to where a fire had already started outside of one of the guest bedrooms. The demons gave Corinthia's hair a final yank and shoved her face into the carpet before walking out and leaving her to writhe in pain.

She struggled to her knees, and turned around ready to run for the door until a piece of wood smacked into her throat. She screamed and cringed away from the flame that burst forth and singed her flesh from the once burning wood, and watched with wide eyes as the demons gave her a taunting smile and slammed the door shut.

Corinthia jumped to her feet and after a few gasps and gags ran at the door and slammed her body into it only to be bounce back and knocked to the ground with a furious shriek.

"Corinthia?!"

"Aunt Lucy?!" Corinthia coughed, struggling to her knees once more and stumbling over her feet, smashing into the wall that separated the family members.

"They boarded up the windows and doors, but the secret compartment is still in the-" The wall between the rooms suddenly groaned as a small split, big enough for a child to squeeze through opened, the wooden panel falling forward into Corinthia's room, brushing her nose at its close proximity. Corinthia scrambled close to the gap, peering in and giving her aunt a watery smile. "They burnt your throat!" Her aunt gasped, reaching in and gingerly touching her burn. Corinthia cringed at her touch. "Sorry, sweet…we can't get out."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Corinthia whimpered, and immediately her aunt reached forward and cupped her face, cooing softly. "It's all my fault." Corinthia whispered, leaning against the gap.

Lucy sighed and glanced back at her husband who was struggling with the door and finally let go of the knob shaking his hand as if to cool it down, smoke entering the room in steady streams. "Your ability to find a way to blame yourself in every situation is your biggest fault." Lucy sighed softly, smiling at Corinthia as she wiped at her tears. "Turn around."

Corinthia obeyed and turned slightly, relaxing at the feeling of the tight binding falling off her arms. Lucy rested her hand on Corinthia's back and gave her a gentle tug to get her to turn around.

"Cora, there's another entrance in your room."

"When was this built? The slavery era; the prohibition era, or did you guys just play like the ultimate game of tag?"

Her aunt chortled loudly, and slapped her shoulder lightly, glancing back at her husband to see him shoving anything he could against the crack that was the source of all the smoke pouring in. It was no time to laugh, but maybe, just maybe they needed a laugh…especially since Lucy knew how this was going to turn out now.

Lucy cupped Corinthia's cheek and stroked her thumb against the tears, and after a few moments said, "Cora, you need to leave now." Corinthia's eyes popped open, a painfully strained look in them as she surveyed her aunt warily.

"How?" her eyes trailed to the smoking door, it was already beginning to change colors. "We can't get out…"

"No," Lucy said slowly, eyes focused pointedly on the wall behind Cora where a hidden staircase was. She felt her husband touch her back gingerly, leaning down to see Corinthia staring at the two with wide eyes. "Not we; _you_. This hole wasn't meant for escape it was more of a laundry chute from one room to another, but you have a staircase in yours. The little curve in the wood over there- just kick it really hard." Corinthia shook her head, and grabbed at her aunts wrist, clinging to it like she herself had clung to the teen days ago.

"No, please, Lucy…I can't-I can't lose you guys too! You-You're the only ones who have stayed with me."

"You won't be losing us silly. We'll always be with you." Her aunt and uncle smiled gently at her as she let out a whimpering sob, and clutched at her aunt's hand and looked at the two. "No matter what we will always be with you, Corinthia."

Luke tapped his wife's shoulder and leaned down when she moved out of the way. "We love you."

"I love you too…" Corinthia said, squeezing both of their hands and standing. Corinthia's door gave a creaking groan before a wave of fire burst in from the lower half of the door, causing the family to jump away. "Lucy, Luke!" Cora screeched, looking to them desperately.

"Get out of here!" her aunt bellowed at her, throwing a small box at the shaking girl. She caught it with fumbling hands, tears streaking down her cheeks as she stepped hesitantly away. _"Go!"_

Corinthia gave a little start, and dove at the panel, slamming into it, and tumbling into the hidden staircase, stumbling up the steps, and slamming her body into the door as it gave way into her bedroom. She shakily got to her feet, and reached under her bed grabbing a loose backpack that she had packed for the "just-in-case" scenario, and threw the box in.

She dove out of the doorway, and gaped at the blasting heat that met her. The demon spawn had set fires sporadically around the house and now 75 percent of the house was ablaze. She hesitantly took a backwards step towards her room, clutching her backpack to her chest and after a loud crash of broken glass she turned just in time to see a large bottle full of liquid with a towel sticking in the neck of the bottle, a fire started at the end of the cloth. She gave a small sound before trying to jump over the wall of fire blocking her from the stairs, but the explosion caught her from the make-shift Molotov. She shrieked at the pain from the blast, and with another shriek tumbled down the stairs, landing at the bottom in a heap. She struggled for a dazed moment maneuvering her way to the front door.

The burns on her back were excruciating, the scratches and cuts were livid, every step she took was a burden, but the biggest pain was in her chest; her heart. Her heart ached knowing she could do nothing for her aunt and uncle, and ached knowing that Bob was now in hiding with his wife, and three children. She had ruined their lives in a matter of days, and here she was running for hers. What was worth fighting for anymore? Her life clearly…wasn't.

Her steps slowed and she cried out as a beam landed on her back and shoulders causing the girl to drop to the ground at the burning sensation. Her clothes were now in ragged tears barely covering her body, but she didn't care. She stayed beneath the beam for a few moments, eyes glazed over as she contemplated whether she should end her life here, or return back to her aunt's side, saying that she saw no way out even though…it was so close.

As those thoughts ran through her head her aunt's voice echoed in her mind, '_There is always a reason for living, Cora.' _

Corinthia's eyes focused on the doorway before her as she crawled towards it, a blank look dawning on her features. She never gave specifics for reasons…perhaps revenge could be one of them.

(x.x)

Bard looked towards The Master with a pleased look in his eyes. The Master was a rather… handsome man. Smooth skin on a well-built body covered in armor that showed no signs of aging besides his eyes that were focused narrowly on the scene before him. He had long black hair flowing in the heated wind yet seemed to stay in its own place. He had an air of…pride, arrogance, and the most overwhelming, pure unadulterated evil surrounded his person.

Bard had made up for his foolish mistake earlier, and now had his revenge! The girl was burning alive with her family, and he had brought his Master, as well as Sargent Spicer to show that good that he had done.

She could have been an uprising leader with the kind of attitude that she had.

The Master stood regally with his arms crossed as he gazed at the burning house before looking to Bard. "You thought it was a good idea to call me here, why?" The Master mused, narrowing his golden eyes at the now frowning demon. "I thought you might be ready for going on the field, Bard, but you don't call on us to show that you've had your petty revenge."

Sargent Spicer chuckled, "We don't need to know you succeeded in making a fool of yourself, and wanted payback."

He curled his meaty fingers sputtering out, "We-Well, she was a trouble maker! She…" He trailed off as one of his demons let out a small shriek. Everyone looked to the door in silence as it creaked open, a wave of fire spewing out of it as a figure ran out. A girl stumbled slightly as she focused on the scene before her. A yard full of demons, two men, and that bastard, Bard all standing in her front yard staring at her in shocked silence. The world seemed frozen despite the heat burning into her back; frozen in time anyway.

One of the small demons ran forward with a war cry, unfreezing the world, causing the other small demons to start forward as well. Corinthia slammed her knee into the nearest one, knocking it back as she stole his jagged knife, and focused her eyes on Bard who was now staring at her in shocked silence. She proceeded to swiftly knock out a handful of demons, and jump over a small wave of them, landing in the grass with a hollow expression. She lurched across the grass as Bard backed away from his commanders and towards his roaring bike.

"No you don't," Corinthia spat running past the two silent men, both staring at her in almost awe as she lurched at the beast and after a few swift stabs and a slice across the throat, the former Chief was gone.

She hopped onto the roaring bike, shoving the knife into the bag on the side of the seat, and lurching forward with a backwards glance at the home she left behind.

The tall paler man was now ordering the shrieking demons about, and the other male was gazing at her retreating figure as the house fell apart behind them.

Nothing would ever be the same.

(x.x) Later that Night (x.x)

"Master Young." A stern sounding voice spoke up, touches of youth still in his voice as the speaker bowed towards a man who was gazing at a mountain of papers over a large mahogany desk. "Yes, Spicer?"

"It seems that everyone is keeping under your rule with no outbreaks besides Northern Korea, and small bits and pieces in the United States, and Russia that we can handle easily. We've no losses in men besides Bard, and a few of those…demon spawn, but it seems that everything is calm…for the most part." He chuckled, smiling brightly at the man before him and after a few moments of awkward silence he cleared his throat. "What are we to do with the girl who killed our Captain in Chilli- Are you looking at women's photos?" The young man asked incredulously, as he peered at the photos and folders that were strewn about the older man's desk of women's faces all around the ages of 18-23.

A low chuckle sounded from the man at the desk as he lifted his head, golden eyes boring into Sargent Spicer's ruby orbs. There was no harm in telling the boy. If he proved a nuisance he could just end him like he had warned the boy long ago. "Yes, actually, I am looking for a Queen. If I am going to rule the world, I may as well have someone to rule it with no?" He motioned towards the women before him and let out a low sigh.

"I don't see why not." Spicer shrugged, his once stern tone dropping to a more fitting voice for his age, as he spied a claret-headed woman on the table with pale skin and a bright smile. "She's pretty."

"Yes, but she isn't very smart. Her files show that she was a high school dropout and was on the below-average scale. It says that she just didn't try and was too much of a b…hmm… I didn't think that they used that kind of language on a file." He said in amusement, setting the file aside to his left where his apparent 'NO's were with a small smirk before looking to his Sargent who was trying his best to peer at his desk, standing on tip-toe even. "Spicer?"

"Huh-what-yes?" Jack sputtered with a sheepish smile; dropping back on his heels his youth and awkwardness shining through as he fought to gain back his composure. He still wanted to look good in front of his idol, Chase Young, even though he was 19 now he wanted to seem more…adult-like since Chase decided to place him as his Sargent seeing that he may have…some potential.

"Go check the progress on Northern Korea, then report back to me." Chase said waving a hand deftly at the young man who bowed low, acting as a young adult once more instead of a clumsy teenager. He spun on his heel and walked out of the room, and after a few minutes a thump was heard as the youth was smashed by the stone at the front of his entrance. Chase knew he kept forgetting something. No wonder why the boy always looked a little ruffled when he walked in.

Chase suddenly tilted his head, and muttered a low, "Hello there…" a low chuckle escaping his lips. He held up the picture and leaned back in his large chair, studying the face of a rather bubbly looking brunette with bright green eyes, an innocent smile plastered on full lips and set on a moderately pale face. "Don't you look familiar…_Corinthia_?" Chase smirked slightly, and after a few minutes threw her file into the smaller pile to his right.


	5. Fighting: A Game of Cat and Mouse

_**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**_

_**Everyone else belongs to me. :3**_

* * *

(x.x)

Corinthia's eyes were starting to blur and her thoughts were sluggish, and though she didn't want to admit it she was getting sleepy. She had been traveling since her house burned down to the following morning until it became nightfall once more, but now she was another state away; driving from her little town Chillicothe, Ohio to Indianapolis, Indiana thanks to the late Captain's apparently magical motorcycle. As well as she was fully dressed now thanks to the late Captain's canteen of gin that she bartered for some clothes, and now the grains of dirt, ash, and sand weren't trying to dig into her open flesh.

But now she was exhausted; her driving was becoming sloppier, and she eventually found a working motel, and after a bit more bartering and losing the late Captain's broken radio (A clean cut from a knife had sliced through it), a working cell phone, and being forced to clean her own room if she was to stay she was allowed to spend the night. That Captain sure came in handy after he died.

She was shown to the grimiest room on the bottom floor, with dirt everywhere and evidence of its previous guest still evident from the random discarded items on the floor, but she didn't care. A quick sweep, and some soap and it'll be fine. She nodded a thank you to the employers and she shoved her bike into the room, locking the door behind her with slightly shaking hands.

And then she cried.

She crumpled to the ground and let out loud broken sobs, unleashing all the pain that had built up in her throughout the days. She shoved her face into her hands borderline screaming as it poured out of her. She knew for a fact that no one was going to say anything about her cries, everyone so used to them now it was almost second nature, and that was a good thing because she was balancing on the edge of hysterics.

It wasn't until sometime later that she managed to carry herself into the shower and lie at the bottom, writhing in pain as her burns, cuts, and abrasions ignited with the lukewarm water, to clean herself, though the soap didn't quite help with that either. Finally after the excruciating bathing she wrapped herself in gauze pads, and slunk towards the bed her vision swimming.

Maybe now she could rest…

(x.x)

Golden eyes peered around the dark room in bored amusement before landing on the young girl half on her bed, half off, her lips parted slightly as she slept on. He decided to visit all the bachelorettes that he had chosen, and this little femme was last on his list, her last name being Zephyr.

He walked to her soundlessly, gently grabbing one of her hands that were lying on the bed, and turned it over in his gloved ones. They were bandaged to the point that he couldn't see any flesh. He pressed his thumb gently to her palm, causing her to jerk violently producing a small grunt of pain, but she slept on.

He raised an eyebrow slightly, before gently unwrapping the bandage and seeing almost burned raw, red hands. He began to wrap it up again when he focused his eyes onto her neck where a hint of a bandage showed above her new shirt. He shifted behind her and lifted the back of her shirt, and felt his eyes widen very slightly at the sight of 85% of her back in the same almost burned raw condition as her hands. As he continued to look for wounds he found her back, hands, a bit of her shoulder, her upper thigh, and shins burned, along with a few cuts, and gashes along her body.

"And yet with these wounds you kill one of my Captains, fight off a few dozen demons, drive for a day and a half, and hijack the late Captain's motorcycle…" he fell silent, continuing to go over her wounds. "Who are you really?"

He looked to the girl in silence for a few moments before his hands glowed an emerald green, and slowly went over her wounds. She hissed silently as the Heylin magic did its work and healed her.

But still asleep. Thankfully.

"Wha…" Chase perked his head up from his task on her back to find the girl opening her eyes blearily, focusing weakly on Chase, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. So much for still asleep. "Wh…DA FUQ!?" she screeched as she finally noticed there was someone else in the room with her. "YOU!?" she gasped, her fist swinging out and just barely missing Chase's nose. He leaned back out of her reach and slid away from her thrashing appendages. "YOU WERE THE GUY FROM OUTSIDE MY HOUSE! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP? NO, WAIT-" Realization dawned on her features as she paled drastically. "You're the _Mast-ack!_"

Suddenly her movements faltered, and she let out a strangled gasp, clutching at herself, lips pursed as she continued to try to get away from him.

He let out a soft soothing sound, but she grabbed whatever was in her reach and chucked it at him, snarling profanities at him. Finally she ran out of objects, and leaned as far back into the wall as she could, her eyes darting around the room. She let out a strangled sound before flinging herself off the bed, and darting around him in a wide-arc towards the restroom, only to have her wrist grabbed roughly. She let out a shriek as she was slammed to the wall, his body slamming against hers.

"LEMME GO!" she bellowed, lashing out. Chase narrowed his eyes at her, pinning her body down a little harder, and she finally gave up, tears in her eyes. "Why…? J-Just kill me already! I don't want to be played with- just get it done with!" she sobbed, trying feebly to curl into herself. He stared at her silently as she started up again with a shaky gasp of air, and he made no sound, no movement. Not until she was finished. "You took everything I cared about- EVERYTHING! I have nothing to live for! I don't wish death on anyone, but I wish you were DEAD! You're a fucking horrible man, and more of a beast then a human being! Just kill me already! You're a monster." She finally fell silent glaring at him so intensely through her tears that all he did in reply was raise an eyebrow at her. Her lips curled back at his action the anger in her eyes amplifying. "_What do you want!?_" she finally shrieked, her tone exasperated and furious.

"You haven't been watching the news have you?"

"What?" she asked, her tone as blunt as the Overlord's above her. She scrunched her face up in confusion and revulsion as he scoffed in her face.

"I have no reason to kill you, Corinthia." He began slowly, "I-"

"How do you know my name…?" she whispered, trying to curl into herself once more but his body was larger, and much stronger than hers, and he being on top of her made it nearly impossible to do more than mover her toes, fingers, and head.

He narrowed his eyes at her impatiently. "I know everyone's name, _Corinthia Zephyr_. I am ruler of the world after all… I have a lot of spare time." He chuckled. "Now to continue off what that woman said, you, little one, are in a…contest."

"Contest?"

"Would you let me finish? I am very thorough in what I say and do, and so far you have interrupted me multiple times." She opened her mouth to apologize, but immediately snapped her mouth shut glaring up at him waiting for him to continue. With a short nod he continued calmly as if she had said nothing, "I find you interesting." She parted her lips, preparing to snap some very un-womanly things at him, but from the dark look he cast at her, she clamped her mouth shut instead. "I have entered you and 90 other young bachelorettes into this, and each one has something unique; smarts, looks, a moderate sense of humor, and you, a thorn in my side, but interesting none the less."

"I do so enjoy being a thorn in someone's side. And you'll have to forgive my interruption tendencies; that's how I am; a thorn in your side and all." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes away from him.

"And so…I have given them all a game- a challenge, if you will, and a bet. I will study them over the course of the game. If I find them to my liking and they are a suitable Queen, over this time period they "win". I'll give them anything in the world as long as they are _mine_, my Queen. Those who do not win simply go home. I am a very giving man." She sneered at his last comment, rolling her eyes at him. "Whoever I chose at the end of the games will be my Queen, and anything she wishes will be my command."

She pursed her lips warily and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Think I am lying? I could have punished you for killing my Captain, or I could have just killed you. Instead I was trying to heal you when you so rudely interrupted, and began to throw objects at me, until I got you pinned to the wall. I could kill the whole entire population of this _Earth_," Her eyes widened, and focused on those now hard, golden eyes, "But I will not because I do have an honor code to uphold. Even if I am ruler of this world, but if I see it fit, I will rid this planet of anyone who is getting in my way." His tone shook Corinthia to her very core. It was calm, and almost serene, but the warning was very clear.

She gave a faint nod in the silence, and flinched as he released her and walked away.

"Now, as I was saying… Your challenge, little one." He said, crossing his arms behind his back, and looking about the room. "You seem like you are easily adaptable, quick witted, and resourceful. How about a game of cat and mouse?"

"Cat and mouse…?" she whispered, sliding down the wall to a sitting position, grimacing at the pain coursing through the burns and cuts that were left untreated. "What-"

"You run away, and I try to catch you. During the day of course. I visit all of the women throughout the day, and I will visit you at night. There are of course, certain rules." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes once more.

"Like what?"

"Yours will be a special case. I will visit you like I am now at night, to better get to know you and during the day my Sargent Spicer will be chasing after you. He already is which is why I suggest you leave in the morning and get far away from here."

She struggled to her feet, and walked past him muttering, "I was already planning to. How will you find me every night? And what happens if he does find me?"

"I have my ways little one, and if he finds you he is to report to me, and _I_ am going to chase you. If I catch you…" he trailed off.

"What happens if you do catch me?" she questioned stiffly, pausing in her packing to peer at him over her shoulder.

"I'll release you to your family as I said before."

"Ah, I see. Ever the giving one." She mimicked, grimacing as he turned to her once more and raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to pack. "And I don't have a family anymore, remember?" Her bitter tone would have cut down any other person, but he was used to biting words. "But, I'll live okay by myself…"

He eyed her warily. "What would you like if you win?"

"The world to go back to the way it was." He quirked a brow curiously, a wan smirk appearing on his lips; he wasn't really expecting that.

"Ever other woman I have visited has begged for money, and fame, and materialistic things, seeing as how my citadel has no connection to the outside world, but you…"

"I'm different." She muttered, looking at him over her shoulder with her piercing green eyes. "I don't want any materialistic stuff, just the Earth to at the very least _look_ like what it did before." She suddenly paused, and threw her bag across the motorcycle's seat, and turned to him, leaning against the bike, crossing her arms. "What happens if I just give up and get caught?"

"If you _give_ up; you will be thrown in my jail. You _did_ kill one of my men."

"I thought you were to send me home?" She gasped in indignation, stomping close to him, challenging him.

He smirked at her, and tucked her chin, surprising her out of her vicious glare, and he purred, "That's if you _try_." She pursed her lips, and huffed, rubbing at her eyes and grimacing at the pain on her shoulder from where he hadn't been able to heal it yet. "Turn," he sighed, grabbing her good shoulder and spinning her around, causing her to tense up. "I can't have you running scared, hurt."

"Aw, thanks for the concern." She said sarcastically, flinching as his hand touched her back and her cuts ignited in pain. "How are you doing that? Why does it sting?" she muttered, flexing and relaxing her hand as she fought to keep still, peering at him over her shoulder.

He was silent for a few minutes contemplating on telling her or not. The Heylin-Xiaolin battle had now tipped in his direction and was now _over_. He ruled it all. He had the world's only hope as his loyal minions. It couldn't hurt to tell her or anyone else really. She was bound to find out. "Heylin magic, and it's a lot like dark magic so it stings…What? Don't believe in magic?" he chuckled feeling her tense up almost violently.

"…No, it's nothing." She muttered, forcing herself to relax. Her mind screamed at her about something familiar in what he said but she couldn't pin point what it was screaming at her about and so she ignored it accepting the fact that she was just going to accept any curveballs thrown at her and let it go…even if she was still trying to process this all. "I'm pretty open-minded…about magic. After all how else would the world look like this? And that bike is kick-ass; got me across the state pretty quick without much of a problem with the craters and stuff lying around. Ow-" She hissed, flinching away as he pressed his hand into her biggest wound, and it ignited in pain as he healed it.

"Almost done; you will feel a little sore, and this one will scar since it stayed like this so long, and I could heal it-"

"No, just let it go, leave it there. Every scar tells a story, right?" He gazed down at her and smirked seeing that she was trying her hardest not to bolt. Her world _had_ been flipped on its head all in the matter of hours. "So-ah!" she gasped as the skin stretched over the wound and pinched itself together. Her teeth were bared at the pain and once he released her she walked forward quickly, tensing and flexing her back. It did feel better. All the wounds were healed, and though a little sore felt much _much_ better.

"As you were saying?" he chuckled, backing away so she would feel more comfortable as she began to pack once more, flexing and rolling her shoulders.

"I don't remember." She muttered, standing, and throwing her bag over her shoulder. "But… I should expect you every night?"

"Close to it." He said softly, surveying her with golden eyes as she got to her feet, and she stopped when something small tumbled out of her bag and to his feet. It looked like a little box. Almost like one you would expect to place jewelry in. Chase crouched and scooped the box into his glove hands and surveyed it as he got to his feet. "What is this?"

"Mine." She said breathlessly, reaching for it and snatching it out of his open hand. "My aunt gave that to me…" She shoved it in the bottom of her bag, and did a once over of the room as he continued to survey her with mild interest. "What?" she finally questioned spinning around on her heel, throwing her arms up in agitation, and giving him a hard look.

"I heal you, and you don't even say thank you." She dropped her hands as she deadpanned at him, and ran a hand over her face.

"Okay…thank you for healing me there." She muttered, pulling the bike off of the wall beside her and looking back at him to see him unmoving. "Are you just going to stand there…?"

"No, little one. I think I've seen enough tonight." She flushed and tugged at her shirt as he gave her a devilish smirk and suddenly disappeared. She pursed her lips and quickly maneuvered her bike out the door, walking a little ways away before starting it up.

This was going to be interesting…


	6. Fighting: Bullet Sandstorms

_**HEY GUYS**_

_**Just a short chapter uwu**_

_**I shall post more often now that I've got some...free time?**_

_**A little...kinda.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**BUT**_

**_HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! 3_**

_**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**_

_**Everyone else belongs to me. :3**_

* * *

"Thank you again…for everything."

The family she was speaking to had at first been wary of a girl riding one of the "cops" bikes and had swung in on their little dinner trying to barter for directions, that was until their youngest realized that she was the girl running with, more like _from_, the Master.

She was one of the contestants announced the other day, the girl on t.v.! The one who said she wanted the world to go back to the way it was.

When they realized this they asked for her story and once she gave them her story they gave her a bag full of food, a map, and drew out the best way to get to the city in Washington she wanted to reach without running into any "issues".

Before she bid the family farewell their youngest daughter, who had been clutching Corinthia's hand and excitedly talking to her, pushed a little macaroni bracelet in her hand. She patted the elder's hand and ran off excitedly to her mother's side not seeing the purely touched expression on Corinthia's face.

"Of course, dear!" the mother exclaimed, holding her little daughter close, and after a brief farewell Corinthia was off. Her stomach full and a weak smile on her face, she left with a roar of an engine going from Indianapolis, Indiana to St. Louis, Missouri. The landscape, she noticed, changed from state to state.

Ohio was riddled with deep craters full of molten lava that spewed from them periodically. Indiana was now fully _covered_ in trees and thick nature. From what she gathered the nature was growing back so fast that Indiana was almost completely abandoned by human life, unable to keep themselves safe from the world around it because of _it_ closing in. Illinois was now a swamp land. It was muggy, hot, and you were covered in sweat at all times going through there, barely able to breath. Now she was in Missouri; the windy one that had bullet sand, but not on buildings. It seems that the buildings could withstand it, but clothes and flesh couldn't.

She cringed momentarily dwelling in the fact that they had figured that information out _somehow_, and it was most likely not a pretty realization.

She had heard from different people a she passed them by that Kansas was officially the tornado state, not that it wasn't already named that before, but these tornadoes were apparently different, and much more dangerous.

But, getting back to her thoughts, she had listened to what the Master had said, and left immediately. She was currently covered in dirt, sweat, and sand, and she had to pull over every once in a while to get the sand out of her clothes, hair, and body in general. The hot putrid air would burn her nose so much that she would have to hold a wet cloth to it for close to 10 minutes before continuing, but she had been doing this doing all day.

Thankfully she's been able to find abandoned buildings to do this, and now she was pulled over in another building, bent over and flipping her chest length locks to get the mountains of sand out of it and patting at her clothes as she did so. It wasn't that it was hurting her, it was more of a discomfort, and she didn't want to lose focus as she rode, especially with night rolling in.

She lifted her head finally and looked around the abandoned building, a café it looked like, with pictures along the walls. Corinthia walked up to it and brushed off some dust on one picture and gazed forlornly at the people smiling, laughing, kissing, and celebrating. It was hard to find places like that anymore…with any happiness in it. There were maybe a few places that didn't change too much because of the sheer amount of buildings, and people that managed to keep the demons at bay, but…it's all different. They're always wary now, stressed, at the end of their rope.

She lowered her hand from the picture frame, and retreated to the kitchen area, rummaging through the cupboards until finding a rather small amount of canned goods, and dry foods. She set out a can of ravioli, and put the rest in her backpack that was strapped to the bike, fishing out a lighter and some wood she had been gathering along the way.

She ran a hand through her hair once more before turning away from the bike and looking up through the dirt-covered windows, and almost immediately frowned seeing a cloud of dust making its way to her little refuge. Not from a vehicle, but a sand storm.

The family had warned her about these, and told her to get inside when they went by because of how powerful the winds were. They would cause the sand to quite literally rip through clothes almost like bullets, and being inside would help a lot.

She retreated from the window and went to the kitchen, flicking on the light just in time as the wind let out an ominous howl and it seemed to go from evening to night. Guess she could rest here for the night. She had been traveling all day, and it _was _beginning to get dark anyway so…might as well rest. Atleast she didn't have to pay this time.

So she managed to make a small fire in the kitchen's stove, and cooked the can, yes, can, of ravioli and ate it quietly, curled up in a blanket she had stolen from the hotel as she watched the seemingly never ending sandstorm. The howling was painful to hear, but she was getting used to it, thankfully, and her stomach was now full. She looked at her watch, and sighed seeing it was only 10 at night. She had been hoping to travel longer considering the red head was after her, but if this storm wasn't going to let up any time soon…

She tried to plan things out but she couldn't do much more than plan what she was doing tomorrow. It was all a hazy blur, and right now her eyes were doing that. She let out a small sigh before sinking down into the wrap around cushion, pulling the blanket to her chin.


End file.
